Chasing Kari
by Sekhmet Son
Summary: TK goes to find Kari, only to find someone else. LOTS OF SLASH! TK,Davis,Tai!You had your warning. Rated M for a BIG reason.


Chasing Kari

Summary: TK is chasing after Kari, but he ends up with someone else instead. Daikeru/Taisuke/Takeru. WARNING: Slash and 3-way

TK ran to Kari's apartment as fast as his legs could carry him. She had said it was over. He couldn't believe it. Why? He reached the Kamiya residence and rung the doorbell. The door opened, but it was only Taichi.

"Ut oh," Tai said. "TK I think you better come in."

TK walked in to find Daisuke sitting on the couch looking gloomier then ever. What was Dai doing here anyway?

"Kari's not here," Tai told him. "Sit down. Talk."

TK noticed the seriousness in Tai's tone, and took his seat next to Davis. They exchanged glances, but didn't say anything. Tai took a seat across from them.

"Guys I trust Kari told you both it was over."

"SAY WHAT," TK exclaimed.

Daisuke looked at TK looking just as confused as he did.

"What she didn't tell you I take it," Tai continued, "is that she was dating you both at the same time."

"Yeah I kinda figured that out now," TK said grumpily.

"TK I'm sorry," Tai sighed. "I know this is hard for you."

"Yeah it is," TK huffed not sounding any cheerier.

"And Daisuke," Tai continued. "Look I know you like Kari, but trust me here, there are other fish in the sea. Sometimes in unexpected waters..."

Daisuke and TK looked at each other, clearly confused again. Tai laughed a little.

"Well you can stay here or go home," Tai said. "Up to you. It'll just be me here doing stuff..."

TK thought having a day with Tai might not be so bad. Davis felt the same. They both agreed.

"Excellent," Tai said happily jumping up.

He ran to the kitchen and came back with three shot glasses and a bottle. Both younger boys were clearly surprised.

"Hey no use being bored right," Tai said grinning devilishly.

Tai poured 3 shots, and distributed the glasses. They all gulped it down, Davis coughed a little.

"OK the game is," Tai began. "We all draw a card from the deck. Whoever gets an ace first takes a shot. If more then one person gets an ace they both take shots."

TK and Daisuke nodded. Having older friends rocked. They all pulled cards, and Davis and TK both got aces on the same draw. Tai grinned and poured their drinks.

"Down the hatch," he said not wiping the grin from his face.

TK and Davis drank again. Davis didn't cough this time, but he did wince a litttle. After several card draws and about 45 minutes they were all feeling pretty fine. Tai still was sober enough to remember his point for playing the game.

"Ok now," he said. "Next game."

He left the room and came back with a mat and a bottle. TK's jaw dropped, while Davis giggled a little.

"Spin the bottle," Tai said. "You game?"

Davis slowly nodded, TK gulped a little and did the same. He was too out of his mind to refuse.

"The rules are," Tai said smirking. "Daisuke spins the bottle since he drank last. Whoever the bottle lands on, he kisses. Then they both take a shot. Then whoever it landed on spins, and...there you go."

Davis nervously reached out and spun the bottle. His heart pounded nervously as it swirled round and round. It landed on...Taichi. Oh God. Taichi. Davis was both nervous and slightly aroused. Tai leaned foreward cupping his cheek.

"Davis," he whispered. "You want to kiss me don't you?"

Davis nodded and licked his lips nervously. He leaned foreward and pressed his lips against Tai's. He quickly pulled back before kissing him again. Their tonguestasted each other's lips, as TK watched with curiousity, his own buldge now growing in his shorts. Tai pulled back.

"Mmmmm," he said licking his lips. "You taste s'nice Dai."

Tai poured them both shots, which they both drank. Tai put his shot glass down, and spun the bottle. It landed on TK. TK shuddered nervously. Tai rubbed his cheek gently with his thumb.

"Shhhhh," Tai soothed. "Relax TK. You know I wouldn't hurt you."

TK nodded and Tai slowly brought their lips together. Tai took his time gently tasting TK's lips, no tongue involved. TK moaned a little and painted Tai's bottom lip with his tongue. Tai pulled back grinning.

"Mmmmm, hungry aren't you?"

He poured their shots, and Davis sat back as they drank. TK spun the bottle, feeling a little more confident. It landed on Davis. TK and Daisuke looked at each other before crushing their lips together. Their tongues danced as they kissed hotly, while Tai sat back and encouraged. Tai unbuttoned his jeans, and gripped his cock.

"Yeah," he said huskily jerking himself. "That's it TK. Taste your friend's lips."

They continued to kiss as Tai removed his clothing. Tai gripped TK and eased him away from Davis. He guided TK's hand to his cock. TK stroked it firmly, as he eyed it curiously. Davis was removing his own clothes by now. TK got on his knees, and lined himself up with Tai's cock.

"Go ahead TK," Tai encouraged breathily.

TK took him in, going down on the length completely. Daisuke was jacking off to the sight. Tai steered TK away.

"Stand up," he said. "Take off your clothes."

TK obediently obeyed, and then got back on his knees. Tai turned to Davis.

"Ok Daisuke," he said. "Give him a rim job."

"A what," Davis asked curiously.

"What I mean Daisuke is lay down behind Takeru and eat his ass. Takeru suck my cock again."

TK took the length back in while Davis did as he was told. He laid down flat on his stomach, and moved up, placing his face close to Takeru's pucker. It was clean he noted, which was good. He slowly eased his tongue out and began to lick it. TK moaned around Tai's cock as his hole contracted, allowing Daisuke's tongue in.

"Yeah," Tai said breathily. "Eat his ass. Yeah Takeru suck me. Oh yeah! Keep it up Daisuke, tongue it! Get him ready, because I'm gonna fuck him."

Tai pulled back.

"Ok Takeru bend over the arm of the couch."

Takeru obediently obeyed. Tai took one finger and inserted it into Takeru's already moistened pucker. He moved it in and out, placing a second finger beside it. He pulled out, and coated his cock with his saliva. He pushed into TK with a gradual yet firm thrust. TK gasped out in pain.

"Shhhh," Tai said rubbing his back. "I'll go slow."

TK nodded, and Tai pulled back and pushed in again very slowly. TK didn't gasp this time, he just winced a little. Tai studied his expression until he looked ok. Then he began to speed up. Takeru moaned a little and began moving backwards with Tai's thrusts.

"Faster Tai please."

Tai sped up, and TK moaned loudly as he hit his spot. Daisuke was jerking off to the sight. TK moaned repeatedly. Tai pulled back, gaining him a grunt of protest from TK.

"Daisuke," he said.

Davis knew, and submissively leaned over the arm of the couch. Tai pushed into Davis, making the boy moan rather loudly. He wanted Tai inside him. It hurt, be he didn't care. Tai pounded into Davis, while he moaned again and again. Tai pulled back.

"He's a good fuck Takeru," Tai panted. "Go ahead try him out."

TK moaned as Tai gripped his cock, and steered him toward Daisuke. He grabbed TK's hips, positioning him. Davis moaned loudly as TK entered him. Tai stood back and jacked off to the sight.

"You like having your friend inside you don't you Daisuke?"

"Yes senpai," Dai moaned loudly.

"That's right," Tai panted. "Good boy."

Tai jerked and convulsed as he came onto the carpet. TK pounded foreward into Daisuke. Fucking Davis was the best thing he had ever felt. Hot, and God...tight. TK gritted his teeth as he pounded foreward into the heat. Davis gripped his cock, and jerked it, coming onto the side of the couch and floor. TK grunted and pushed foreward into Daisuke, his sweat hitting the floor, his release filling his friend. They both moaned, and TK pulled back.

"Still worried about Kari," Tai asked smirking.

"Fuck her," TK said kissing Davis again. "I've found someone better."

Fin


End file.
